masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellion Prime
'Introduction' Established in 2127 by the Twenty-Second Exodus Fleet in the Barnard's Star-system, Hellion Prime is the leading economic power in the Barnard's Star-system. Known for its cultural and religious tolerance, Helion Prime is a crowded transit hub for not just the outer Human colonies, but several other races as well. 'Star Geography' Barnard's Star is a red dwarf of the dim spectral type M4, and it is too faint to see without a telescope. Its apparent magnitude is 9.54. At seven to 12 billion years of age, Barnard's Star is considerably older than Sol, and it might be among the oldest stars in the Milky Way galaxy. Barnard's Star has lost a great deal of rotational energy, and the periodic slight changes in its brightness indicate that it rotates just once every 130 days (compared with just over 25 days for Sol). Given its age, Barnard's Star was long assumed to be quiescent in terms of stellar activity. Barnard's Star has approximately 14% of a solar mass, and it has a radius 15% to 20% of that of Sol. Its radius is confirmed as 0.20±0.008 of the solar radius, at the high end of the ranges that were typically calculated in the past, indicating that previous estimates of the radius of Barnard's Star probably underestimated the actual value. Thus, although Barnard's Star has roughly 150 times the mass of Jupiter, its radius is only 1.5 to 2.0 times larger, reflecting the tendency of objects in the brown dwarf range to be about the same size. Its effective temperature is 3,134 kelvin, and it has a visual luminosity just 4/10,000ths of solar luminosity. Barnard's Star is orbited by eight planets. In tribute to the Hellion and as a running joke among the colonists, every planet's name begins with Hell: *Barnard's Star I (Hellion Prime) *Barnard's Star II (Helluva) *Barnard's Star III (Hellbroth) *Barnard's Star IV (Helleris) *Barnard's Star V (Helling) *Barnard's Star VI (Hellgate) *Barnard's Star VII (Hellebores) *Barnard's Star VIII (Hellhound) 'Planetary Geography and Climate' The world has an atmosphere of 75% Nitrogen 17% Oxygen and .7% Argon. The surface largely covered in sand dunes, and an ocean of green water. Hellion Prime is the innermost planet, closest to the sun. Rich in light, it uses its great solar beacons to gather and export that light to the other worlds of the system--the colder worlds. Dependent planets are Helluva, Helling, Hellgate, Hellbores. (Size) (Temparture) (Rotation) (Distance from Star) (Water Coverage) (Geography) 'Biology' 'History' Established in 2127 by the Twenty-Second Exodus Fleet, much of the colony's population came from Saudi Arabia, establishing many of the names and landmarks that can trace their lineage back to the old Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. Led by the colony ship UES Riyadh under Captain Layla Beidon, the fleet of 18 ships completed the three year, 9.5-light year transit to Barnard's Star I, where they delivered the first 10-million colonists on March 29th to the south coast of planet's largest continent of Makkah. Beidon became the first Councilwoman of the newly christened Hellion Prime and the newly founded capital colony of New Mecca. Hellion Prime gained its name from the UES Hellion, the original survey ship that charted the Barnard's Star -system and confirmed Barnard's Star I's ability to sustain life. During the Xindi Conflict, Barnard's Star was the site of two major battles in 2154, both within weeks of each other. Xindi Admiral Dhren on occupied-Denobula decided to launch ships against Hellion Prime, in order to occupy the world and its sophisticated energy production systems, which could decimate the Coalition energy industry across seven sectors. On 23 April 2154, the Xindi attacked Hellion Prime in the First Battle of Barnard's Star and attempted to deploy troops to occupy the colony. Heavy sand storms on the surface however caused multiple crashes and delaying actions long enough for counter-attacks by the Coalition to drive the Xindi out of system. Over 12,700 Xindi troops were killed in the costly attack and 38 ships were lost, almost a third of Dhren's atmospheric capable vessels. 11 Coalition ships and 1106 officers were also lost. Barely two weeks later on 7 May 2154, the Xindi again attack Hellion Prime via an attempt to destroy the 22nd Coalition Troop Transport Fleet near the outer range of the system in the Second Battle of Barnard's Star. Dhren had hoped that without significant troops to defend Hellion Prime if it were to fall, he could secure the colony through occupation and then use the colonists as hostages to deter a counter-strike. Quick reactions of four nearby Tellarite ships managed to drive the Xindi off when Dhren lost five ships when he anticipated a lose of zero. Hoping to distract the Coalition and make them believe he was shifting focus, Admiral Dhren ordered a frigate squadron under the XSS Yeriun to the inner Coalition worlds to appear as if on a spy mission for a possible invasion. On 15 May 2154, the ICS dreadnaught Everest caught the Yeriun in the Alpha Centauri-system. Both vessels exchange fire before Yeriun retreated with heavy damage however Coalition suspicions had been raised enough for Dhren's liking. Unfortuantly newly promoted Supreme Fleet Admiral Forrest and Admiral Shran saw through the ruse and began to make preparations to turn the tables on Dhren's failures. With morale among his troops waning, Dhren decided to personally led the Third Battle of Barnard's Star? on 3 June 2154, intend to cement confidence in his leadership. Xindi forces made a sudden warp jump into Hellion Prime orbit, attempting to take the colony by surprise by completely bypassing its reinforced orbital defense grid and the Coalition Fleet under command of Admiral Archer. The attack ploy was a disaster, three of Dhren's seven remaining cruisers impacted with the orbital Frair Station within seconds of jumping into normal space, while six more individual crafts including another cruiser disintergrated when they dropped out in the atmosphere. Still pushing for the invasion to continue, Dhren ordered troop ships to land on the surface near the Hellion Prime capital of New Mecca, leading to massive civilian casualities. Most of the forces were eliminated when the New Meccan and Colaiiton forces destroyed a dam, drowning the bulk of the ground forces who were staging in the city's lower wards, at the cost of leaving New Mecca partially under several meters of water. Over 23,250 Coalition personnel and civilians were killed, while nearly 62,000 Xindi perished. Dhren ordered a final retreat with over 21 ships lost, however he was summarily relieved of command by Captain Dovon and executed for this tactical ineptitude. 'Armed Forces' *'_:' 'Society and Culture' For nearly 30-years the Helion energy administration has used the energy relay grid to process and reconstitute solar energy to deliver clean utilizable energy parcels to the outer planets of the system. (Dress) (Customs) (Language) 'Galactic Location' (Distance) 'Provinces and Cities' *'_': 'Points of Interest' *'New Mecca': The capital city of Hellion Prime, the city is central in politics, religion and democracy in the outer Earth colonies. The city has a strong police and military force. The city even has anti-aircraft cannons used to attack any invading force. It's citizens are primarily islamic, which shows in much of the architecture and centers of worship. However sizable population of other religions and ethnicities exist and are readily celebrated and welcomed by native Hellions. Category:Colonies Category:United Earth Worlds Category:Planets Category:Geography Category:Coalition Member World